Blue
by SEXandDRUGS
Summary: After Edward left for the second time Bella is mauled by a bear while trying to find their meadow. Now with scars all over her face and body she is headed to the Volturi to ask them to end her life when they offered her a place in their family.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm on a plane on my way the Voltera, Italy to see the Volturi to ask for death. Edward left me again and I went to the woods trying to find our meadow when I was mauled by a bear, thankfully Jacob and the pack scared it away before it killed me but now I have scratches all over my face and body. The plane just landed and I walked to the baggage claim and got my luggage.

I went to look for a taxi when I saw Heidi telling tourists about tours of the castle and I walked up to her and said "Hello Heidi I wish to speak to Aro if you don't mind." She said "Oh my god is that you Isabella?" I nodded and she told me to get on the bus because we would be leaving after she put my suit case in the storage compartment under the bus. She got on and sat next to me and asked "Isabella what are you doing in Voltera and why do you want to talk to Aro?" I looked over at her and told her "If you don't mind can I wait and tell everybody when I talk to Aro I don't want to say my story ten times?" She just nodded and sat back so I put my iPod in and listened to music until we got to the castle.

She gave a tour of the castle, when we got to the throne room she turned to me and said "You wait here until I come and get you its feeding time." I nodded and sat down on a chair near the receptionist's desk and waited, I heard screams coming from the throne room for five minutes then it stopped. Heidi came out three minutes later and gestured for me to follow her into the throne room. I walked up to Aro then he asked me "Ah Isabella to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" I looked into his eyes even though he couldn't see mine and said in a dead voice "I wish for death." The room filled with gasps and he asked me "Why would you wish for such a thing?" I pulled down my hood and angry growls filled the room.

Aro walked up to me and took my hand and asked "What happened to you my child?" I looked down and told him my story of how Edward left and the bear attack. The tracker Demetri growled so loud I flinched, when he saw that he ran over to me and began apologizing to me saying he didn't mean it and he was sorry. Aro looked back at me and said "I'm sorry Isabella but I cannot grant your wish for death but I can change you, I would very much like you to be a part of the guard if you want?" He looked so hopeful so I said "Yes but on one condition I want to be changed now if you don't mind." He said that's fine and ran over to me and bit my neck.

The burning was so bad it felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out but I refused to make a noise. The entire time I felt a hand in my own I didn't know who it was until the third day I heard Demetri talking to Aro telling him it was almost over and to listen to my heart. My heart started beating so fast it sounded like helicopter blades then it just stopped. I thought I was dead until I felt a hand squeeze my own. I shot up and growled at the potential threat I looked around the room and saw Demetri with his hands up trying to show he won't hurt me. I stood up straight and immediately apologized, he just laughed and said "Its fine you're a newborn I expected something like that to happen."

Aro walked in to the room and asked "Isabella dear are you thirsty?"


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at him for a second while I thought about what he asked me and I didn't feel any sort of hunger. I told him " I'm not thirsty is that normal!, what's wrong with me!? They both looked shocked and Aro told me that " This must be your gift."

DPov

When Isabella walked into the room the first time with Edward I felt something I didn't know what it was so I let it go. When she walked in just now I knew what it was that I had felt, it was longing I just didn't know it then because I have always had what I wanted. When I saw her face I realized that she is my mate and when I heard her story I felt so much rage that I couldn't control my growl and I scared her. I ran over and immediately tried to calm her down. When she agreed to be changed I was elated I knew that we would be together forever. While she was changing I never left her side I sat there holding her hand and Aro had to force me to feed. When she woke up and told us that she wasn't hungry it was shocking and Aro said that it was her gift.


End file.
